Codicem Ordine Dobrinum
Introduction The Codicem Ordine Dobrinum (English'': Code of the Order of Dobrzyn, Polish: Kod Rzędu Dobrzynski, Dutch: Gedragscode van de Order van Dobrzyn)'' was an article produced by General Aleksander to create more order and control within the Privy Council over the Order. It was signed and made official on the 1st of Listopada (November). The list of rules were written by General Aleks himself, and was approved by the Privy Council, and subsequently Grand Master Leszko. Idea of Creation Major Events before the Signing The events leading up to the creation are a series of disrespect and rowdiness coming from a small amount of the middle-ranked soldiers. After the Priest Daniel had heightened emotions of anger and unhappiness within the Order, there was a lack of respect and little control in the following training. Reports have said that General Aleks protested against the later training, saying it would be too hard to control, and warned of consequences. However, Leszko allowed it to pass. With the training ended, spies had found that Dominic and a group of other members had decided to protest against the leaders - mainly General Aleks and Grand Master Leszko - and criticised them for poor command. With this new information, the Privy Council exiled Dominic from the Order. Return of Dominic Dominic later returned, and the Privy Council later hoped for the quarrel to end. However, this would then seem unlikely, as the Priest Daniel (from the early conflict) had returned, and started tensions again. This time, the Council allowed it to continue. Subsequently, Dominic had left on his own terms. The Privy Council then decided to write a list of rules to prevent this from happening again. Thus, the Codicem was thought up and a basic and un-modified version was presented to the Privy Council by General Aleks, and had pleased the Council with the strict rules and the basic orders that all members must follow. Drafting & Signing The actual official document was signed on the 1st of Listopada (November), but the content was agreed on prior to the signing by a few days. The event was painted and portrayed by an unknown prominent artist in the region. Full copy of the Script Article I : Anyone has the right to talk about what they want, however any new pieces of Legislature can inhibit below and here after Article II Trainers need to present wages to everyone who comes to ( not all) trainings, the Wages can be given by there judgement, and be given within the range of one tix, to within the funding allowed Article III No rank or organisation is allowed to speak within it's right on the terms of the Commanding Officers, or be within his/her sight. Unless the Power is allowed to be the Commanding Officer or by law anyone with or without one can ask to speak by 'PTS'. Any Soldier under the CHURCH needs to use PTS if they don't have PTS Article IV Attendance during the week needs to be at least 25% to not be kicked from the group, any messages beforehand confirming activity will not be ignored and will be accepted. Ranks above recruit will get demoted for each time 25% is not passed unless guided differently by the Grand Master Article V No rank or body can leave trainings or Patrols or any other activity without presenting themselves to the Commanding Officer and stating they have to go, the reason they have to go will be judged and accepted by the Commanding Officer unless thought to be not suitable. Article VI Sergeants and up must have a good tolerance level, not admin abuse and keep control of there men at all times, failure to do so is a fine of 100 robux. If the money can not be made it will be subsidised in the terms of Recruitment or, two men = 50 robux. Article VII All Orders must be followed and not be questioned until afterwards and OFF DUTY Article VIII All ranks and bodies must read the pieces of Legislature, including the Council to amend question and prohibit any new legislature they wish to cease. This article states that a Judiciary will be set up within the Church and all ranks and legal members are able to access the right to a fair and equal trial. However, failure to prosecute or win against the Defendant or Accuser is a fine of 100 robux. The right to trial is based within the allegations of negative rights which is allowed within the Order of Dobryzn Article VIV Recruitment is to be kept up at all times with every member contributing, failure to contribute to recruitment as a HR means the allegations against loyalty, activity and community. This law also states messaging is allowed as a form of recruit and that the permanent policy of a fifty member cap is excessive. Article X The Church is required to keep the group community alive, failure to do so will mean a reformation of the Church and an inquisition against the Bishop and his followers The article was then signed by the Privy Council with Leszko's hand, overseed by General Aleks and Sergeant Maksimus: Issued by the Privy Council of the Order and approved by the church. Deus Vult!